


What Christmas means

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Navidad, University AU, sorpresas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft encuentra su habitacion decorada de navidad, una nota entre la decoracion le llevara en busca de algo nuevo... algo que nunca habia experimentado.





	What Christmas means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



> Lo que se supone publicara en diciembre :D siento la tardanza, en serio. Espero que te guste!!
> 
> Feliz Navidad, espero que lo disfrutes.
> 
> De paso quiero agradecer todo tu apoyo en mis fics, tus comentarios son de lo mejor! <3 Gracias, gracias, gracias!

No es que odiara la navidad,más bien le era indiferente. Nunca la había celebrado realmente, menos cuando su madre dejó de obligarlo. En su casa la navidad era un gran evento social donde los “amigos” de su padre aprovechaban para hacer negocios y su madre solo se aseguraba de tener la casa mejor decorada, el árbol más extravagante y las mejores fiestas; la familia quedaba siempre en segundo lugar. Y no es que sus padres fueran negligentes o que no les importara Mycroft o su hermanito Sherlock, es que ellos no consideraban la navidad un evento familiar, era solo una oportunidad para triunfar ante los demás, de sacarles ventaja. 

 

Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre eso, de hecho no hablaba ni comentaba nada acerca de las festividades, mientras todos hablaban de sus planes y tradiciones e invitaban a sus amigos o parejas a pasar algunos días con ellos, Mycroft solo fingía no escuchar, no quería ser el Scrooge del apartamento, él no iría a casa por las festividades y no pensaba celebrar de ninguna manera, se quedaría en el campus a adelantar  trabajos importantes, quizás leer un libro o dos mientras había paz en el apartamento, ya que sus dos compañeros de apartamento no estarían, quizás aprovecharia para ordenar y catalogar.

 

Es por esto que estaba un poco confundido cuando entro a su habitación y la encontró decorada con motivo navideño, a decir verdad estaba todo muy bonito. Pequeñas luces tintineantes colgaban del techo, de hecho había en todas partes. Encima del gavetero, en el cabezal de la cama y en su escritorio, había un pequeño árbol de navidad decorado de color dorado y rojo y una postal con su nombre en medio del árbol. Colocó sus libros en el escritorio y tomo la postal, abriendola rápidamente.

 

_ Si esta fuera mi última navidad, me gustaría que fuera a tu lado. _

_ Quisiera enseñarte el verdadero significado de ser amado. _

_ Si mi reto vas a aceptar, solo por la ventana tienes que mirar. _

 

Hmmm… ¿sera esto una broma de mal gusto? Quizás alguien noto que se quedaría y quiso gastarle una broma. Aunque una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en su cabeza… ¿es posible? Giró el sobre de la postal en sus manos, inspeccionando a fondo. La letra no era una que reconociera… Pero fue escrita con sumo cuidado, haciendo varias pausas, quizás alguien le dictaba. La única persona que pasaba por su mente era Gregory. Era su único amigo, desde que tomaron era primera clase de ciencias sociales juntos, y aunque nunca había mostrado interés en el...no, no podía ser él… algunas veces le miraba de una manera... Era su cabeza dándole opciones que no eran posibles, Gregory tenía novia hasta hace unos meses, nunca ha mencionado ningún tipo de atracción hacia ningún hombre y mucho menos Mycroft. Era su amigo, se preocupaba por él de maneras que Mycroft asumía los amigos lo hacían, aunque no tenía mucha referencia para ello, Gregory era su único amigo aparte de su hermano e incluso últimamente no había sido muy cercano a su hermano. Tenía que dejar esas tontas ilusiones que tenía con él antes de que logre arruinar la amistad. ¿Debería mirar por la ventana? Solo para salir de dudas, mejor terminar con la broma de una vez por todas. Quien sea podría tener sus cinco minutos de risas y él podría continuar con su tranquilo receso. Respiró profundo y camino hacia la ventana, subiendo el cristal para asomarse. Miró hacia abajo pero no había nadie, solo había una corona navideña en el suelo y lo que parecía ser otra postal en medio. Mycroft debatió un rato si seguir el rastro, después de todo existía una posibilidad muy grande de que todo fuera realmente una broma, pero la curiosidad terminó ganando y bajó las escaleras de emergencia, que por suerte era solo un piso, tomó la corona y la postal.

 

_ ¡Que gusto que decidieras venir!  _

_ Solo a un lugar más te voy a pedir ir, _

_ Solo ve si te atreves a aprender _

_ Lo que ser amado, es. _

 

No había ninguna otra indicación, quizás aquí terminaba todo y si se quedaba alguien vendría a reírse de él, o quizás le tomarían una foto para que todos vieran lo patético que se veia alli parado. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio y notó una luz en el vestíbulo de su edificio encenderse, caminó hacia allá y se impresionó al ver el vestíbulo lleno de velas rojas y blancas, las velas forman una flecha que indica el camino hacia el elevador, cuando se subió los botones estaban tapados, solo uno estaba descubierto, el de la azotea así que lo oprimió y suspiró profundo. Cada vez deseaba más y más que esto no fuera una broma, tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo pero también tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera real, pero que no fuera esa persona que él deseaba que fuera. También tenía miedo de que si fuera la persona. Las emociones humanas eran realmente complicadas. El elevador al fin se abrió, tenía que subir un par de escaleras para llegar a la azotea y así lo hizo, fijándose en los letreros que marcaban el camino. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la azotea, había un letrero, escrito en la misma letra que las demás cartas. 

 

_ Solo entra si quieres ser feliz. _

 

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y giró la perilla, entrando a la azotea que, contrario a lo que pensaba que vería estaba completamente iluminada, había luces tintineantes colgadas de lado a lado, un árbol de navidad en una esquina, era la versión grande del que estaba ahora mismo en su habitación, era realmente hermoso; al lado del arbol habia una mesa con dos sillas y al acercarse notó que había una cena servida, miró alrededor en busca de mas notas o de alguna persona pero no vio a nadie, así que tomo asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos una suave música comenzó a sonar. Era una guitarra y la canción le parecía vagamente conocida, definitivamente no era ninguna de las canciones que solía escuchar pero le parecía muy familiar. Miro a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, al fin se dio la vuelta y quiso gritar, si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería. Greg le sonreía mientras caminaba hacia él, tocando su guitarra, la cancion la habia escuchado muchas veces antes de los mismos labios del castaño, cuando estudiaban, Greg solía cantar a todo pulmón cuando se aburría y muy bajito cuando estaba concentrado. 

 

Mycroft sonrió y comenzó a asentir, tratando de que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos no se escaparan. Greg se acercó, cantando la ultima estrofa de la canción mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Mycroft.

 

_ I want to feel what love is _

_ I know you can show me… _

 

Al segundo que Greg paró de cantar, Mycroft lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. 

 

—¡Sí! No esperaba esto....—

 

—¿Bromeas? He estado tratando de conquistarte casi desde el primer dia que nos conocimos Myc...—

 

—Yo...no...—

 

—Callate y besame. ¿no?—

 

Mycroft sonrió y asintió, juntando sus bocas en un suave pero apasionado beso, realmente era todo lo que esperaba y más, la sensación de la suave boca de Greg hacía contraste con la áspera barba que comenzaba a crecerle. 

 

—Feliz Navidad, Mycroft.—

 

—Feliz Navidad, Gregory.— contestó, volviendo a juntar sus labios. 

 

Cuando al fin pudieron separarse, cenaron a la luz de las velas y las luces navideñas, Greg comenzaba a cambiar la actitud de Mycroft ante la Navidad. 

—¿Por qué ahora?— le preguntó, mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento.

 

—Me di cuenta que evitabas el tema navideño… quería que supieras lo que era la navidad para mi, quería que fuera especial y no quería seguir siendo solo tu amigo, ya no era suficiente… asi que pense que si queria cambiar tu actitud ante la navidad, tenía que hacer algo grande… tuve ayuda,por supuesto. Sally escribió las notas y tus compañeros de piso me prestaron una llave para poder decorar. Su única regla fue que limpiaramos después de hacerlo en la mesa del comedor...— sonrió pero sacudió la cabeza. 

 

—Aunque les dije que nada de eso, no quiero presionarte a nada, iremos a tu paso y yo estaré feliz de complacerte en todo.—

 

Mycroft sonrió, abriendo la puerta del apartamento, que por suerte había dejado abierta, apartándose de la entrada para dejar a Gregory pasar. 

 

—No se...odiaría decepcionar a mis compañeros...— le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y empujaba a Gregory contra ella, atacando su cuello mientras intentaba subir su camisa.

 

—¿Seguro?— dijo Greg, tratando de controlarse. 

 

Mycroft asintió, subiendo hasta su boca para besarle nuevamente.

 

—Hemos esperado lo suficiente, ¿no?—

 

—Feliz Navidad para mi...— dijo, sonriendo.

 

—Definitivamente para mi tambien, gracias Gregory. Es la mejor navidad que he tenido.— 

 

Y realmente lo fue, aunque los trabajos importantes no fueron adelantados, los libros no fueron leídos, el apartamento no fue organizado, ni catalogado. Mycroft la pasó increíble en los días que siguieron. Mientras Greg le enseñaba todas las tradiciones navideñas que pudieran ocurrírsele, pero la más importante, pasar el tiempo con los más queridos y eso definitivamente era algo nuevo para Mycroft.


End file.
